A broad, multidisciplinary research program involving the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Dermatology, Psychiatry, Neurology and Anesthesiology is in progress. Individual clinical research programs include malignant hyperpyrexia, studies of calcium metabolism in patients with osteoporosis and osteomalacia, pseudoxanthoma elasticum and its treatment, bile salt metabolism, tardive dyskinesia; effectiveness of new antihypertensive drugs, metabolism of complement proteins, fibrinogen metabolism, bone marrow transplantation in patents with chronic granulocytic leukemia and in chemotherapy of malignancy, insulin resistance in obesity, insulin binding to human adipocytes, long term continuous oxygen therapy, immunotherapy of malignant melanoma, studies of systemic lupus erythematosis ad systemic vasculitis, leukopoietin assay in patients with acute leukemia, natural history of lymphomas and leukemia, regulation of body salt and water content, aldosterone secretion in patients with a variety of disorders, lithium metabolism studies, studies of Multiple Sclerosis, etc.